Disney Princesses on Strike - Sgt Frog parody fanfic
by rfart419
Summary: The Keroro Platoon are going on strike cosplaying as famous Disney Princesses with the KND's help around the Bay Area, California, USA, as an attempt to break out of the "Girly" stigma that surrounds generally surrounds the Disney Princess franchise.
1. Chapter 1 - Keroro as Snow White

**Disney Princesses on Strike - Sgt. Frog parody fanfic**

**-A Disney Princess-Inspired KND & SGT. FROG Fan CROSSOVER-**

**Sgt. Frog belongs to Mine Yoshizaki, KND goes to Tom Warburton & Cartoon Network USA, & Disney Princess franchise belongs to Disney respectively. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: This Disney Princess-inspired Sgt. Frog & KND crossover is definitely Inspired by The famous "Squid on Strike" Spongebob episode. **

**"DISNEY PRINCESS FANBOYS CAST":**

**\- KERORO as Snow White**

**\- Tamama as Vanellope Von Schweetz **

**\- Kululu as Rapunzel **

**\- Giroro as Cinderella**

**And finally, - Dororo as Ariel**

**\- Chapter 1: Keroro as Snow White -**

**Narrator: This story takes place in The KND universe in the USA, Most likely in The Bay Area around California, which The Keroro Platoon from Japan are visiting at in this story. The Keroro Platoon crossdressed as said Disney Princesses then temporarily stayed at The Sector V's treehouse to hang out there. But then, The Sector V of The USA got surprised by The Keroro Platoon's said Disney Princess costumes when they walked home to their Treehouse.**

**Numbuh 1: Who are you all Mysterious alien frogs hanging out at our Sector V treehouse?**

**Keroro: My name is Keroro, I'm cosplaying as Snow White. Woohoo!**

**Tamama: My name is Tamama, & I'm a huge Vanellope fan! Hooray!**

**Kululu: I'm Kululu. I really admire Disney's Tangled movie since I was growing up. Hehehe.**

**Giroro: Hello Sector V! I'M GIRORO. I love the Disney's Cinderella movie since I was a precocious Red tadpole.**

**Dororo: Hello everyone! My name is Dororo. Ariel is such an awesome Disney mermaid in her own right.**

**Numbuh 1:What Interesting & Unique names you all have there.**

**Numbuh 2: Wow, The Keroro Platoon's Disney Princess cosplays are like possibly a millions time better than The regular, mostly girly Disney Princess they were based off of.**

**Numbuh 3: Yeah. Especially Dororo's Ariel cosplay & Tamama's Vanellope cosplay respectively. They both look very adorable to me.**

**Numbuh 4: Yes. I finally get to see The Keroro Platoon cosplaying as Disney Princesses for once, because I'm so fed up with watching The regular girly Disney Princess movies in general.**

**Numbuh 5: Wow, Numbuh 5 is Impressed. The Keroro Platoon are trying to imitate The real Disney Princesses that We all know & Love for once by cosplaying as them.**

**Keroro: Yup. This time We are going on strike as Disney princesses.**

**Tamama: Yeah, Sergeant Keroro, We are all going on a strike as Disney Princesses. Yay!**

** Kululu: Oh Believe me, Giroro & Numbuh 1, We're all going on a strike by wearing Disney Princess costumes for once. Hehehe**

**Dororo: Oh yeah. Bring it on My Disney-loving friends.**

**Giroro & Numbuh 1: (Unison) Do you all want to go on a strike dressing up like that?**

**Keroro, Dororo, Tamama, & Kululu: Yeah!**

**Giroro & Numbuh 1: (Unison) Are you all sure that you want to do it all in one shot?**

**Keroro, Dororo, Tamama, & Kululu: (Loudly) Oh Yeah!**

**\- One failed first attempt at going on a strike cosplaying as Disney Princesses around the Bay Area, California, USA later -**

**Dororo: (Sobs out of Frustration) Nooooo! NOOOOO! Why did we fail at Our first attempt to go on a Strike cosplaying as Disney Princesses around the Bay Area in California, USA?**

**Keroro: I'm Sorry to say this, but I'm not sure why Dororo, probably because Most little girls in the US in general still prefer the Regular Disney Princess movies over our Disney Princess cosplay parodies any day Unfortunately.**

**Dororo: (still sobbing out of Frustration) But If we don't try going on strike with Our Disney Princess costumes again with Giroro & Sector V's help, We'll lose our Hope of trying to break out the "Girly" stigma surrounding the Disney Princess franchise forever. Wahahahahaha!**

**Kululu: Oh Don't Worry Dororo, Maybe sooner or Later, That problem will be solved eventually with Sector V's & Giroro's help. Hehehe**

**Tamama: Kululu is Right. If we try to solve that "Too Girly" problem surrounding the Disney Princess Franchise as a Whole team with Giroro & Sector V's help, then Maybe There will be more Male Disney Princess fans just like us someday. We are Disney Princess Fanboys United!**

**Dororo: (Sniffles Happily) Thank You Guys! I knew you agree with Trying to break out of the "Girly" stigma that surrounds The Disney Princess franchise again, But this time with Sector V's & Giroro's help from now on!**

**Keroro: You're Welcome Dororo!**

**Tamama & Kululu: Alright!**

**\- To Be Continued - Next Chapter: - Tamama as Vanellope Von Schweetz -**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tamama as Vanellope

-** Disney Princesses on Strike - Sgt. Frog parody fanfic 2019-**

**-Chapter 2: Tamama as Vanellope Von Schweetz-**

**Narrator: Keroro & his Disney Princess cosplay-clad alien frog comrades start making their own "Strike" protest picket signs, along with Sector V team.**

**Keroro: Hey Numbuh 1. Check out My Classic Picket sign.**

**Numbuh 1: hmmmm...**

**\- Keroro's Classic picket sign says: "Snow White is a Super cute Disney Princess!"**

**Numbuh 1: How Awesome.**

**Keroro: Thank you, Numbuh 1.**

**Numbuh 3: Oooo. I want to see what your cute Picket sign looks like, Tamama.**

**Tamama: Sure Numbuh 3.**

**\- Tamama's Cute picket sign says: "Even little boys, like me, are huge Vanellope fans!"**

**Numbuh 3: Wow, Your picket sign is so adorable. **

**Tamama: Thanks Numbuh 3. You're cute too.**

**Numbuh 3: Awww...**

**Numbuh 2: Hey Kululu, I want to see What does your Funny Picket sign look like?**

**Kululu: Sure Numbuh 2. Take a look.**

**\- Kululu's Funny picket sign says: "Princess Rapunzel is so hilarious. Hehehe"**

**Numbuh 2: How funny!**

**Kululu: Thank you Numbuh 2. Hehehe.**

**Numbuh 4: I want to see What does your Awesome Picket sign look like, Giroro! Can I see Plz.?**

**Giroro: Sure Numbuh 4!**

**\- Giroro's Awesome picket sign says: "Don't Mess with Cinderella's beautiful blue dress & even her Glass Slippers or Else I'll Severely Punish You!"**

**Numbuh 4: I agree with You Giroro. All of the mean Adult Villains in the entire KND universe shouldn't mess with Cinderella's beautiful blue dress or even her Glass slippers at all, or else You'll severely punish them if they do not obey Your strict rules as a "Father figure" of the Keroro Platoon.**

**Giroro: Thank You Numbuh 4 for respecting My wishes.**

**Numbuh 4: No problem.**

**Numbuh 5: Hey Dororo, Can I plz. see your Beautiful picket sign?**

**Dororo: Yes Numbuh 5, Sure!**

**\- Dororo's Beautiful picket sign says: "Being perceived as Beautiful, like me is only in the eye of the beholder!"**

**Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 would happily agree with what your Picket sign says: "Beauty is only in the eye of the beholder".**

**Dororo: Thank you, My gorgeous young lady, Numbuh 5.**

**Numbuh 5: You're Welcome. You are one self-disciplined Mysterious Blue ninja alien frog.**

**Keroro: Now All Of our Picket signs is done. We are ready to show all of it to the world.**

**Sector V & The Rest of the Keroro Platoon: Yay!**

**\- After Sector V & The Keroro Platoon went outside of the Treehouse -**

**Narrator: The Disney Princess cosplay-clad Keroro Platoon & Sector V are ready to go on Strike as a full Awesome team together around The Bay Area in California.**

**Tamama: (Shouting Angrily through Megaphones) Hey Delightful Children from Down The Lane! Come out wherever you are!**

**Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Hello The Keroro Platoon & The Kids next door. What are you "Girly-looking" fools up this time?**

**Tamama: We are trying to go on Strike cosplaying as Disney Princesses, because Even though it started off as a "Girly" franchise, We are trying to give you guys a chance to accept that Even some Male Disney fans like us admire the real Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Rapunzel, & Vanellope too.**

**Delightful Children from Down the Lane: Seriously? Why would you guys dress up like that, Tamama & your alien frog comrades?**

**Tamama: Because we're trying to break out of "girly" stigma that surrounds the Disney Princess franchise as a whole from Time to Time.**

**Delightful Children from Down the Lane: It's Understandable. I agree with you about it Tamama. Even some Little boys like you love to watch such Disney Princess movies occaisionally. Those movies are so adorable in their own rights.**

**Tamama: Well Thank you Delightful children from down The Lane, You finally accepted our Disney Princess cosplay parodies after a long wait.**

**Delightful children from down the Lane: You're Welcome. Enjoy your Disney Princess fan cosplay reboots, You Girly-looking Keroro Platoon. Bye!**

**Tamama: Bye! Yes! We already got The Delightful children from down the Lane checked on our "Disney Princess" strike list. Who's next Numbuh 3?**

**Numbuh 3: hmm... Not sure yet Tamama, but It's Kululu's turn to shine next.**

**Tamama: Yay. I knew that Kululu would look so cool as Princess Rapunzel!**

**Kululu: Sure I am. My Rapunzel costume looks awesome. Hehehe.**

**\- To be Continued - Chapter 3: Kululu as Rapunzel -**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kululu as Rapunzel

**-Disney Princess On Strike - Chapter 3: Kululu as Rapunzel-**

**Narrator: Kululu & his Keroro Platoon comrades are going to meet Count Spankulot in person for their very 1st time next.**

**Kululu: Hehehe. Now I'm going to make silly pranks on Count Spankulot next. Hi Count Spankulot. **

**Count Spankulot: Whoa. Hello Kululu, Why did come talk to me this time?**

**Kululu: Because I want to try to amaze you with some jokes about you.**

**Count Spankulot: Really? I'm eager to hear your jokes now.**

**Kululu: Do you remember that You've longed to spank naughty children outside of jail?**

**Count Spankulot: yes.**

**Kululu: Well that reminds me of the real Ariel from Disney's the little mermaid movie, who longs to become human on dry land. Hehehe.**

**Count Spankulot: Hm... What a coincidence.**

**Kululu: Yes. Do you want to know what else is funny?**

**Count Spankulot: What?**

**Kululu: Dororo is so happy to become famous in the human world for his cutesy Ariel cosplay. HEHEHE.**

**Dororo: (Cries out of Embarrassment) Whahahahaha! Please stop Embarrassing me Kululu about My Ariel costume. I'm too sad to be famous dressing up like that.**

**Count Spankulot: ROFL! HAHAHAHAHA! That was funny Kululu!**

**Kululu: Sure it is. HEHEHE.**

**Tamama: (Whispers) Hey Dororo.**

**Dororo: (Whispers) What?**

**Tamama: (Whispers) You look so beautiful wearing that Ariel costume. Teehee.**

**Dororo: (****Cries out of Embarrassment again) This is the worst comment you ever made to me. Whahahahaha.**

**Tamama: (Whispers) There, There Dororo. Everybody knows you cosplaying as Ariel most of the time.**

**Dororo: (Sniffles out of embarrassment) Yeah. Even though I'm not too happy about it.**

**Tamama: (whispers disappointedly) so be it.**

**Kululu: Hey Count Spankulot, You know the Sector V of the Kids Next Door, right?**

**Count Spankulot: Yes. I usually spank them whenever they are naughty.**

**Kululu: Oh I see. Hehehe.**

**Count Spankulot: Whoa. This conversation is making me so bored. **

**Kululu: me too.**

**Count Spankulot: I think we should say goodbye to each other Kululu. Goodbye to you.**

**Kululu: Goodbye Count Spankulot. Hehehe.**

**\- After Kululu saying Goodbye to Count Spankulot -**

**Kululu: I've got Count Spankulot already checked on My " Disney Princess" strike list & Giroro will be next! Hehehe.**

**Giroro: (Angry) Oh yes it is Kululu. But they better not ruined Cinderella's blue dress or even glass Slippers, or else I'll severely punish them if I needed them too. **

**Keroro: That's the spirit. Go Giroro Go!**

**\- To be Continued - Chapter 4: Giroro as Cinderella -**


	4. Chapter 4 - Giroro as Cinderella

**Disney Princesses on Strike - Giroro as Cinderella - Chapter 4**

**Giroro: Alright Everybody, Do you all want to set sail on Stickybeard's pirate ship along with "The Pirates of Garuru Platoon to Disney Studios in Anaheim, California?**

**The Rest of The Keroro Platoon & Sector V: (Loudly) Yeah!**

**-After The Keroro Platoon & Sector V went on board on Stickybeard's ship-**

**Narrator: The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon & Sector V are now at sea on board Stickybeard's ship along with The Garuru Platoon pirates.**

**Captain Stickybeard: Ahoy Sector V & The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon, I want all of you to meet "The Pirates of The Garuru Platoon"!**

**Keroro Platoon & Sector V: (Surprised) Whoa...**

**Pururu: Hello! My name is Pururu. I'm the cutest Pirate captain leader of "The Garuru Platoon Pirates"!**

**Tororo: My name is Tororo. I'm a huge Elizabeth Swann fanboy. Teeheeheeheehee.**

**Taruru: I'm Taruru. I am one of the real Joshamee Gibbs biggest fans.**

**Garuru: Hi! My name is Garuru. I'm a huge fan of Will Turner in My own right.**

**Zoruru: Hello Disney Princess Keroro Platoon & Sector V. My name is Zoruru. I'm a huge Hector Barbossa fanboy in My own respective right as well.**

**Keroro Platoon & Sector V: (amazed) Wow.**

**(Record scratches sound effect)**

**Pururu: Hey wait a minute, Where's Dororo?**

**(Dororo as cosplaying Ariel the mermaid jumps like a dolphin at sea)**

**Dororo: (Screams loudly in happiness) I'm swimming freely in the ocean!**

**Pururu: Seriously, Why did Dororo use his mysterious ninja to vanish into the Ocean?**

**Tamama: Because Dororo is trying to imitate the Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid movie by swimming in the ocean near Captain Stickybeard's ship. Duh.**

**Zoruru: How Ironic, because Even though I'm also an alien ninja frog like him, I don't even use My own Ninja powers to vanish into the ocean like him at all.**

**Tamama: How Interesting Zoruru, because No two Ninjas are exactly alike like you & Zoruru, Right?**

**Zoruru: I agree with you Tamama.**

**Tamama: Yeah Zoruru.**

**Kululu: Hey Captain Stickybeard. **

**Captain Stickybeard: What is It? Can you see I'm busy sailing this ship right now?**

**Kululu: Oh I'm sorry Mr. Stickybeard.**

**Captain Stickybeard: That's ok Kululu.**

**Kululu: Hey Giroro.**

**Giroro: What is it Kululu?**

**Kululu: Dororo is so happy to become famous for his Ariel cosplay. Teeheehee.**

**Giroro: uh, No he's not. He only wants to become less lonely in the human world by wearing an Ariel mermaid costume. That's all.**

**Kululu: Oh really?**

**(Kululu turns on his Megaphones)**

**Kululu: (Shouts loudly) Hey everyone! Dororo is so happy to become famous on Earth for his Ariel mermaid cosplay. Teeheehee.**

**Tamama, Keroro, Pururu, Tororo, Taruru, Zoruru, & Garuru: (Shouts Loudly) Yeah!**

**Dororo: (Sobs out of embarrassment while jumping like a dolphin) Whahahahaha! That's just sounds more like a horrible lie to me. I only wanted to become less lonely in the human world at last, not become famous dressing up like this at all.**

**Giroro: (Shouts Angrily) Kululu! Why do you saying offensive things about Dororo? Look at him. You've ****upsetted him by saying that out loud.**

**Kululu: (Sighs disappointedly) Aw man! So be it Giroro.**

**Giroro: Thanks for accepting my advice anyway Kululu. I'm proud of you.**

**Kululu: Yeah. Even though I'm very disappointed about My failed attempt to compliment Dororo's Ariel mermaid costume, At least I tried my best to make others laugh. (Sighs sadly)**

**Pururu: (Shouts excitedly through her Megaphones) Hey Dororo!**

**Dororo: (Only his head merges above the sea) what?**

**Pururu: Say "I'm an awesome famous Ariel fan!"**

**Dororo: (wails out of embarrassment) Nooooo!**

**(Pururu takes a picture of Dororo's ariel mermaid costume with her Smartphone inside her Waterproof Phone pouch)**

**Pururu: Too late Dororo. I'm going to try to spread this picture of you cosplaying as Ariel to the world through Online social media someday. Hahahahaha.**

**Tororo: I agree with you Grandma Pururu.**

**Pururu: (Angry Trauma Switch activated) Hey Tororo! Don't you call me a Grandma ever again. I'm only trying to make Dororo's ariel cosplay picture viral on the internet someday. Do you hear me?**

**Tororo: (Nervously) I'm sorry Pururu. **

**Pururu: (Now calm) Good Tororo.**

**Dororo: (cries out of embarrassment) this is embarrassing. They are all taking advantage of My sad trauma switches by making me Unwillingly famous cosplaying as Ariel. Wahahaha.**

**Tamama: I understand that you're not too happy about it Dororo, but either way, I'm still proud for trying to imitate the real Ariel by cosplaying as her in general.**

**Dororo: (Sniffles happily) thank you Tamama for accepting my feelings.**

**Tamama: You're Welcome Dororo.**

**Keroro: Hey look everyone, I saw Disney Studios in Anaheim, California near us. Yo ho.**

**Dororo: (Swimming in the sea above water) Wow. We finally get see Disney Studios in Anaheim, California in person. We're so lucky.**

**The Rest of the Keroro Platoon & Sector V: Yar! Yo ho let's go!**

**The Garuru Platoon Pirates & Captain Stickybeard: Goodbye Sector V & Disney Princess Keroro Platoon. Thanks for sailing through the Ocean with us.**

**Keroro Platoon & Sector V: You're Welcome.**

**Dororo: Alright Everyone. Now where heading to Disney Studios in Anaheim, California. Who's with me?**

**The Rest of the Keroro Platoon & Sector V: (Shouts loudly & happily) We are!**

**Dororo: (Happy) Oh yeah!**

**\- To Be Continued - Chapter 5: Dororo as Ariel -**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dororo as Ariel

**Disney Princesses on Strike - Dororo as Ariel - Chapter 5**

**Narrator: Finally, The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon & Sector V are going on strike at Disney Studios in Anaheim, California! Yay!**

**Dororo: Alright everyone, Do you all have your picket signs ready?**

**The rest of the Keroro Platoon: Yeah we do, Dororo.**

**Dororo: Good, Now we're going on strike with the real Mickey & Minnie Mouse & their friends at Disney studios at Anaheim, California.**

**The rest of the Keroro Platoon: (Loudly) Yeah!**

**-After The Keroro Platoon & Sector V met Mickey Mouse & his friends for the first time in person-**

**Mickey Mouse: Hello mysterious people, who are you?**

**Keroro: I'm Keroro. I'm the leader of the Keroro Platoon. My own comrades are Dororo, Giroro, Kululu, & Tamama. We are huge Disney Princess fanboys on our own. We brought our own picket signs just to go on Strike with your studio. We are so sick & tired of the "Disney Princess" Franchise being seen as a "Girls-Only" franchise all the time.**

**-record scratches-**

**Mickey Mouse: Seriously? Why are you all Mysterious alien frogs cosplaying as Disney Princesses this time?**

**Keroro: Because, We are trying to break out of the "girly" stigma that surrounds the Disney Princess franchise in general.**

**Kululu: Yeah, Mickey. You've used to be so phenomenally popular in the USA back in the 1930s~1970s. But nowadays, you're nowhere near as popular as you used to be in your own birth country, unfortunately. Remember back in the 1990s, You've tried to be so cool & popular again like you've used to back in the good old days, but you've sadly ended up looking like a 1950s style Showman. Teeheehee.**

**Mickey Mouse: Yes, It's embarrassing to me but true.**

**Tamama: Yeah same goes for Disney's The Little Mermaid movie, which is still popular in the USA nowadays, but it's nowhere near it's phenomenon level like it used to have back in 1989 to maybe 2006.**

**Dororo: Yes, Disney's The Little Mermaid is one of My favorite childhood movies in general. That movie is nostalgic to me.**

**Minnie Mouse: Well guys, Even though we are so proud of you guys for trying to imitate the real Disney Princesses by cosplaying as them, Most little girls in the West would still generally prefer the real deal over your "Disney Princess" cosplay parodies any day.**

**Daisy Duck: We also like to make fun of your "Disney Princess" cosplay parodies altogether. Hahahahaha!**

**Dororo: (Sobs silently of Sadness) whahahahahaha.**

**Giroro: Don't worry Dororo, All we should do is to stand up for ourselves when necessary.**

**Dororo: Thank you Giroro for some very comforting & reassuring advice for all of us.**

**Giroro: You're welcome Dororo.**

**Goofy: Seriously? Why are you all Mysterious alien frogs cosplaying as Disney Princesses this time anyway?**

**Tamama: Because Goofy, we're all huge Disney Princess Fanboys in our own respective rights.**

**Keroro: Oh yeah Tamama.**

**Donald Duck: Yeah, They are so many Disney Princesses possibly out there like you guys.**

**Tamama: Yes. Dororo already became popular with his own fangirls for his beautiful Ariel cosplay, just like me as Vanellope. Teeheeheeeheee.**

**Dororo: Yes. I agree with you Tamama about it. Even though I'm always terrified of being continuously chased by a countless number of fangirls.**

**Tamama: Yeah. But as for me, I'm proud of having My own fanbase overseas for My own Vanellope cosplay.**

**Donald Duck: Yes. Nowadays Sadly, I may not be as popular in My native USA as I used to be back in the 1930s~1970s.**

**Tamama: Yeah. The only "Donald" person Most kids nowadays now is "Donald Trump". Hahahahahaha.**

**Donald Duck: (Quacking out of Anger) I'm going to attack you Tamama for insulting me.**

**Tamama: (Screams out of Fear) ahhhh! Don't hurt me please Donald Duck. I'm sorry for insulting you. I swear.**

**Donald Duck: (Now Calm) That's ok Tamama.**

**Tamama: Yes. Can you plz. Take a picture of us cosplaying as Disney Princess along with My friends?**

**Donald Duck: Yes.**

**\- Takes picture of Sector V & The Disney Princess Keroro Platoon -**

**Tamama: Yay! Now we are famous for cosplaying as Disney Princessses. Whoohoo. We got our status as Alien Invaders back.**

**Mickey Mouse: Then good for you Keroro Platoon.**

**Keroro: Yes!**

**\- After the Keroro Platoon & Sector V went back home to the treehouse -**

**Numbuh 1: Thank You Keroro Platoon for trying to break out of the "Girly" stigma of The Disney Princess franchise by crossdressing as them.**

**Numbuh 3: Yeah. Even though we're so proud of you guys for trying to imitate the real Disney Princesses by cosplaying as them, Most little girls in the US would still prefer the real deal any day Unfortunately. But either way, Your "Disney Princess" cosplay adventures are awesome on their own.**

**Keroro: Thank you, Numbuh 1 & 3. Now Do you want to explore the Bay Area, California to celebrate out victory?**

**Sector V: Yeah! Now let's go!**

**The rest of the Keroro Platoon: Yeah!**

**\- The End - Bonus Chapter 6 - Disney Princesses rule! -**


	6. Bonus Epilogue - Disney Princesses Rule!

Disney** Princesses on Strike - Disney Princesses rule Bonus epilogue**

**Narrator: Everybody celebrates by letting a terrified Dororo, who is dressed up as Ariel get chased by Millions of his own Fangirls.**

**Random Dororo fangirls: Hey look at Dororo in his beautiful Ariel costume. Let's get him *excited screams***

**Dororo: (Cries out of Terror) NOOOOOOO!**

**Random Dororo Fangirls: Yes! *screaming continues***

**Dororo: (cries out of Fear) Wahahahaha!**

**Tamama: Yay! Dororo gets chased by Millions of Fangirls.**

**Numbuh 3: Yeah Tamama. I'm also a huge fan of you. You're so cute.**

**Tamama: Thanks Numbuh 3. Go Dororo Go!**

**Kululu: Yeah. That's so funny. Teeheehee.**

**Numbuh 4: I agree with you Kululu, Dororo's Ariel cosplay is possibly like a million times better than the real Little Mermaid deal in question.**

**Numbuh 2: Same here Kululu.**

**Keroro: Yeah it's very Awesome.**

**Dororo: (still crying in terror) You're so mean, Keroro! Wahahahaha.**

**Giroro: Poor Dororo, Even though his "Trauma Switch" mode usually goes off whenever he's sad, This time, He always get terrified of screaming excited fangirls.**

**Numbuh 5: I agree with you about Dororo's big fear of Fangirls.**

**Numbuh 1: Me too, sometimes I feel sorry for the poor terrified Dororo, who always gets chased by a countess number of his own fangirls.**

**Dororo: (wailing in terror) Help Me Guys! HELP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Random Dororo fangirls: WE LOVE YOU DORORO! *EXCITED SCREAMS***

**Dororo: (screams in terror) Ahhhhhhhh! Get away from me, You scary Fangirls!**

**Keroro: Oh yeah! Awesome! This is the best Keroro Platoon & KND celebration of 2019 ever!**

**Dororo: But not for me. I'm so scared of being chased by My own fangirls! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-End Of Transmission- For Real!**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this "Sgt. Frog & KND" fanfic everyone! I hope you'll be happy to read this fanfic again someday.**

**\- RFART419 **


End file.
